16 Errores De Courtney
by Athaeris
Summary: Los Errores Que Cometió Courtney...


**_Hola! One-shot de DxC_**

**_TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES_**

**_DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI_**

**_*EDITADO* SI SIGUE ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS DIGANMELO .-._**

* * *

**_Los 16 Errores de Courtney_**

Una mañana una chica se inscribió a un casting para isla del drama **(1° Error)** si no lo habría hecho, tal vez su vida hubiera sido diferente, no habría sido famosa, pero eso no le habría quitado ser una persona exitosa, con un prometedor futuro, quizás así su final no habría terminado tan mal.

Conoció a muchos jóvenes de su misma edad, con muchos de ellos se llevó digamos "Bien", pero había uno en especial, Duncan, desde el primer momento, no se llevaron muy bien que digamos, y empezaron a pelear **(2° Error)** Aunque Courtney siempre discutía, y casi siempre lograba tener la razón, pero no debió hacerlo con él, ella aun no lo sabía, pero lo iba a pagar caro, esas pequeñas discusiones que atraían a uno que otro fan de la pareja, pero también ocasionaban otros problemas, ¿Exceso de confianza tal vez?.

Cada discusión, cada pelea, hacía que empezara a sentir algo más que odio por Duncan, y ella se dio cuenta, se enamoró **(3° Error)** Nunca supo cuando sucedió, él era todo lo contrario a lo que ella soñó como su príncipe azul, nunca lo admitió, hasta que…

…En uno de los desafíos a Duncan lo "Castigaron", ella fue para darle comida, una cosa llevo a la otra, y terminaron robando comida, ambos se unieron de una manera especial, y se besaron **(4° Error)**Después de ese beso, ya era tarde. Todos ya los veían como una pareja, y a ellos no les molestaba. Gracias a Harold, ella fue eliminaba, tal vez el destino se apiado de ella. Pero al parecer ella no entendió el mensaje.

Fue eliminada injustamente, y en el fondo extrañaba a Duncan, no se iba a quedar tranquila. Ella llamo a todos sus abogados, y lograron hacerla regresar **(GRAVE 5° ERROR)**, si no hubiera regresado, tal vez sus sentimientos por Duncan habrían desaparecido, pero no.

Todos creían que había algo entre Duncan y Gwen, pero no, ellos eran solo amigos, hasta que todos les decían que si había algo, lo que ocasionó que ellos empiecen a sentir cierta atracción, no amor solo atracción, Courtney lo celó (6° Error)… Ella indirectamente, ayudó a que la relación inexistente de Duncan y Gwen, empiece a existir.

Segunda temporada, Justin sintió una gran admiración hacia Courtney, y en cierta forma se enamoró. Courtney lo rechazó **(7° Error)** Si ella hubiera salido con Justin, se habría alejado de Duncan, lo que la habría salvado. Pero no, ella no quiso y siguió estando con Duncan.

Duncan y Courtney no eran más que una pareja no oficial, aunque era más que obvio que si había algo, pero al terminar el programa se hizo novia oficial de Duncan **(8° Error)**, lo que no es tan malo si se cuenta que ella podía terminar la relación en cualquier momento, cosa que no hizo.

Terminó las temporadas y se casaron **(9° Error)** Después de la boda todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero ambos estaban atados, ya no era tan simple acabar con una relación que sabía en el fondo que no era lo mejor para ella, pero lo amaba, y estaba segura que él también la amaba.

Necesitaban un lugar donde vivir, así que compraron un departamento en un edificio alto **(10° Error)**, él nunca quiso ese departamento, pero ella siempre lo quiso, le gustaba la vista que daba el balcón en las mañanas, el balcón tenía una puerta directa al cuarto. Duncan para complacerla le compro ese departamento.

Nunca hay mejores amigos, siempre lo supo, a pesar de eso dejó que Duncan siga con su "Amistad" con Gwen **(11° Error)** después se dio cuenta del error, pero no quiso parecer una loca celosa, así que hizo un montón de cosas, pero ninguna funcionaba.

Tanto ella como Trent se sentían desplazados, lo que los unió mucho, y se hicieron amigos** (12°Error)**. Trent se había convertido en una superestrella en la música, lo que ponía celoso a Duncan, cada vez que ella se veía con él.

Courtney no entendía porque él se ponía celoso, ellos eran solo amigos, además ella le permitía ser amiga de Gwen, era injusto que él no le permitiera ser amiga de Trent. Un día el llego del trabajo, y ahí en su casa estaban Courtney y Trent, ella lloraba y abrazaba a Trent (Motivo: Un mensaje le llego diciéndole que Duncan la engañaba con Gwen, lo que pronto averiguaría si era verdad o no, pero que ella no quería creer), con un "¡LARGO!" Saco a Trent, y le grito a Courtney, le prohibió volver a ver a Trent, ella reclamó, entonces él se acercó y la golpeó, normalmente ella se habría defendido, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, **(GRAVE 13° ERROR)**, desde ese día la vida de Courtney se volvió un infierno, solo eran golpes, insultos, y sexo, nada más…

Pasó varios meses de esa tortura diaria, un día sintió mareos, se hizo un test descubrió que estaba embarazada, no quiso decirle a Duncan** (14°Error)** Tal vez si él lo hubiera sabido nunca la habría vuelto a golpear, pero ella permaneció en silencio…

En el trabajo ya había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer, su jefe le felicitó y le dio el resto del día libre, y aunque a ella no le gustaba regresar temprano a casa, se sentía cansada, así que hizo una excepción **(15° Error)**. Al llegar a su casa, entro a su cuarto, prendió la luz y vio… algo que no quería aceptar… a Duncan y a Gwen en la misma cama, no lo podía creer, él solo atinó a decir "No es lo que parece"…

Courtney, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo retrocedió, llego al balcón, pero no pensaba bien, siguió retrocediendo, no podía dejar de mirarlos, y su corazón le dolía, no pudo darse cuenta que llegaba al final del balcón, pero siguió retrocediendo **(16° Error)** tropezó, y cayó, mientras caía, solo dijo: "Te amo", ni ella supo porque lo dijo, pero era lo que su corazón le decía, antes de chocar contra el suelo, soltó una lagrima, sabiendo que no solo había perdido al ser que más amaba, también había perdido su vida, y al ser que estaba en su vientre, a su hijo…

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**¿Qué tal? Tal vez haga una continuación con los Errores de Duncan… ya lo hice jeje**_

_**Dejen Reviews**_


End file.
